hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Riverside
Riverside, California Riverside is a city in Riverside County, California, United States, located in the Inland Empire metropolitan area. Riverside is the county seat of the eponymous county and named for its location beside the Santa Ana River.9 It is the most populous city in the Inland Empire as well as Riverside County, and is located approximately 60 miles (97 km) east of Los Angeles.10} It is also part of the Greater Los Angeles area. Riverside is the 59th most populous city in the United States and 12th most populous city in California. As of the 2010 Census, Riverside had a population of 303,871. Gangs CRIPS * 1200 Blocc East Coast Crips * Cranford Street Crips 1200 * Georgia Street Mob Crips 2100 * Pleasant N Grove Crips 2700 * West Side Projects Crips 2900 * Bell Town Gangsters 3500 * Hillside Gangster Crips * Casa Blanca Gangster Crips 2800 * Columbia & Clark Ave Crips (N/S) BLACK RAG * All Black Kings 6800 * Black Star Mafia (S/S) BLOODS * Leaf Side Family (Rollin 40's) * Pimp Rollin' Ryder's * Wild Lyfe Society Gangsters HIPANICS/SUREÑOS * East Side Rivas X3 * West Side Rivas X3 * North Side Rivas X3 * South Side Rivas X3 * Doggs Town Rivas * Hillside Rivas * DarkSide Rivas (Lime Street Gang) * South Side Casa Blanca Rifa/White House Rifa X3 * Casa Blanca Rifa Los Vagabundos Fern Str. * Casa Blanca Rifa Los Diablos Evan St. * Casa Blanca Rifa Los IE Riders * Casa Blanca Rifa Los Dementes * Casa Blanca Rifa Los Originales * Casa Blanca Rifa Los Conquistadores * Casa Blanca Rifa Los Castigadores * Casa Blanca Rifa Los Devil Wolves * Casa Blanca Rifa Los Vebgadores * Casa Blanca Rifa Los Pachucos * Mira Loma Rifa (Dodd street, 58th Street, Locos, Locas) * Mira Loma X3 * Downest Kriminals 52nd Street * East Side Riva Los Pee Wees * East Side Riva Los Cobras * East Side Riva Los Pelones * East Side Riva The Zippers * East Side Riva Los Romanos * East Side Riva Violent Ones * East Side Riva Los Pranksters * East Side Riva Chicano Lords * East Side Riva Los Gangstros * East Side Riva Los Valientes * East Side Riva 14th Str. (Calle Catorce) * East Side Riva Tiny Dukes * East Side Riva Los Lobos * East Side Riva Patterson Park (Parqueros) * East Side Riva Los Primos * East Side Riva Las Devine Angels * East Side Rivas Los Criminales * East Side Riva Los Delinquentes * East Side Riva Los Traviesos * East Side Rivas Clika Los Primos Park Ave Gang * Mass Destruction Locos 13 * La Sierra Rivas X3 Los Criminales * La Sierra Rivas X3 Los Brown Knights * South Side Alranza X3 (Rascals, Traviesos) * West Side Riva X3 (Demonios, Banditos, Blue Devils, Lobos, Malvados, PlayGirls) * South Side Rivas X3 Winos * South Side Rivas X3 MGF Garfield Street (Mans Greatest Fear, My Gangster Family) * South Side Rivas X3 Lokotes * South Side Rivas X3 Varrio 5150 * North Side Rivas X3 (Dukes, Hale Street, Orange Street) * Darkside Riva: Latinos 4 life, Lime St.*** * West Side Night Owl Locos * Westside Little Parque Gangsters-INACTIVE * Dogs Town Rubidoux (Locotes, Tiny Locos, Baby Dolls) * Riverside Varrio Locos